Enki
Enki is a character from the manga/anime Yu Yu Hakusho. He won the Makai Tournament created by Yusuke Urameshi.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 170, Page 8 As demon world's new king, Enki decreed that no mischief shall be made in the human world. He is married to Koku, another of Raizen's old friends. Appearance Enki is a large monster who is both muscular and fat. He has red skin and two small horns on his head. He wears a white shirt and blackish bluish jeans. Even among monsters Enki is large, standing around ten feet all. Personality Unlike many demons, including his wife for that matter, Enki is surprisingly laid-back. He is very honest, honorable, and polite, which is in stark contrast to almost every demon seen. He treats his opponents with respect and courtesy. However, this is not to be confused for naivety or foolishness as though not much was seen of him, he showed a very high level of intelligence. Enki is also very patient, seeing as how he is able to put up with his overbearing wife, Koku. Synopsis Three Kings Saga After the death of Raizen and the announcement of the Makai Tournament, Enki and his wife, Koku, arrived at Raizen's kingdom in order to pay their respect to the deceased king. Following the arrival of several more of Raizen's old friends, Enki revealed that they all came out of seclusion in order to participate in the upcoming tournament, all vowing to make the tournament so brutal that Raizen himself would feel jealous in his grave. In a show of power, Enki and the others simultaneously powered up their energy, creating a spectacle visible as far as Yomi and Mukuro's kingdoms. Though none of Enki's fights are shown, he is seen nonchalantly smoking his pipe on top of a pile of his defeated opponents during the preliminary round. After Yusuke's loss to Yomi, it is revealed that Enki defeated the weakened Mukuro in the final round. As a result, demons were obligated to leave humans in peace, as per Enki's new law. Enki also stated that his position of power would last only three years, at which point a new tournament would take place. Epilogue In the manga, Enki is shown to be a somewhat lazy ruler, usually seen in bed relaxing next to his wife. He is also seen attending Koenma's party. When a radical Spirit World religious sect took over the Gates of Judgement, demanding that all demons leave the Human World, Yusuke sought aid from Enki. While Enki was unable to help directly because of his bad back, he was able to use his power to coerce Hiei into aiding Yusuke. Hiei vowed to win the next tournament. Abilities Though not much of Enki was shown, he is one of the strongest demons in demon world. Yomi in particular, commented on his power as being very close to his own, however, Enki himself admitted he, as well as all of Raizen's old friends, were out of practice. He beat out all of the other demons in the Makai Tournament including Yomi and Mukuro, though Yomi was extremely weakened from Yusuke, while Mukuro's fight with Hiei made her weaker because she was not filled with hatred anymore. References Category:Characters Category:Demons